


Silly Silly Nightmare

by marlikestoread



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Band Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, OT5 Relationship, One Giant Escuse for Fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlikestoread/pseuds/marlikestoread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is about to reply that he had a nightmare too last night, and that he had no clue of what it was about but he woke up unsure of everything he's ever known but just then a slightly grumpy Liam, a happy and hugnry Niall, and a half asleep Zayn bound into his house.</p><p>He decides it's better Harry shouldn't know, it was his problem and he wasn't a child anymore. Harry was the young one.</p><p>(or the one where Louis starts having nightmares comes to terms with his crush on Harry and almost deprives himself of sleep to the point where he almost dies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Silly Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> no idea where this came from

The first nightmare wakes Louis up a day before he's about to leave on tour. He'd gotten back really late from Doncaster in the first place. He found Harry half asleep watching reruns of Friends waiting up for him. Louis scolds him because he knows they have to be up early tomorrow. But he also knows if it was the other way around Louis would have done the same thing. He ended up carrying Harry upstairs and taking a quick shower knowing he'd be too tired to do it in the early hours of the morning and then slipping into his bed at around 2 A.M.

He wakes up at 2:45 A.M. panting, sweating, crying and shaking.

The biggest problem is he has no idea what his dream is about. He feels like it may be a tad easier to ease his own mind and fall back asleep if he knew what just bothered him so much. But every time he tries to look back his mind just draws a blank.

He ends up slipping out of bed with wobbly legs and going down the hall to his flat carefully opening the door. He was glad Harry's room was loads more organized than his own because it's easier to navigate to Harry's queen sized bed stuffed in the corner.

He crawls under the covers and carefully scoots so he's as close to the other sleeping boy as possible without actually touching him.

Harry stirs a little bit opening one bleary eye, "Louis?"

Louis doesn't answer his mouth was too dry and he was shaking to much. Harry closes his eyes and throws an arm around his waist pulling Louis closer until his head rests on Harry's chest and he can hear the thudding heartbeat. He was ninety percent sure Harry didn't even have boxers on but he hardly minded, he was used to Harry running around naked.

Of course sometimes it didn't help his overgrown crush on Harry.

No not crush-it was too deep and meaningful to be a crush. He was absolutely head over heels in love with Harry.

He realizes that as he falls asleep into Harry's arms.

That morning when Harry asks why Louis climbed into bed with him, Louis lies and says he was too cold in his room, and he also says he missed Harry for the five days he was in Doncaster. (the second one wasn't a lie exactly). Harry smiles and hugs him from behind as Louis pours the coffee and kisses the top of his head which makes Louis's cheeks incredibly hot, "Well I probably would have climbed into your bed later that night too, I missed you lots."

Louis is about to reply that he had a nightmare too last night, and that he had no clue of what it was about but he woke up unsure of everything he's ever known but just then a slightly grumpy Liam, a happy and hugnry Niall, and a half asleep Zayn bound into his house.

He decides it's better Harry shouldn't know, it was his problem and he wasn't a child anymore. Harry was the young one.

***  
The second time is on the tour bus only two days later. The past two days have been weird he's overly jumpy and confused and he's been trying to figure out what his dream was while also trying to be an international pop star and do shows and do interviews. That night Harry, Niall, Liam and Zayn decided to go out. Louis to everyone's surprise decides to stay back because he was just tired and run down. 

He goes to sleep almost immediately after they leave and this time he see's his dream in tidbits but nothing makes sense there's just people yelling and there's so much noise and people are yelling at him but he can't understand anything there saying he only knows there bad things and then there's on voice above the others shouting his name and suddenly he's not dreaming he's sitting up in a heavy pant choking back sobs.

"Louis?" the voice is softer the same one in the dream a lot softer and less panicked and his eyes are now adjusting and he see's Liam sitting on the edge of his bunk one hand on his knee.

"I'm-ffi-ne," Louis rolls over and buries his face into his pillow because he's crying in front of Liam. LIAM! Out of everyone. Liam was daddy direction he took care and comforted everyone. He never comforted Louis (only scolded him for being an idiot) and Louis was fine with that. He didn't need comfort he needed a strong arm telling him right from wrong.

Louis can't stop the tears now because now he doesn't want to know what his dream was about because there was so much yelling at him. So much horrible yelling.

"Hey…shh," Louis feels Liam's hand on his back rubbing a careful circle, "No your not fine, but it's just a nightmare. You want to tell me what it's about."

"I can't figure it out," Louis blurts, "The first time I had it I had no idea what it was about just that it scared the crap out of me…now--fuck people were yelling at me and I don't know why they were yelling or what I did wrong. I couldn't even understand what they were saying."

Louis sits up wrapping his arms around his knee's and burying his head in his knees to try to stop the flood of tears.

Liam sighs, "It isn't the first time it's happened?"

"No-two nights ago before we went on tour…"

"Okay," Liam says, "Hey stop crying Louis, your fine. Whatever's happening in that dream didn't really happen…okay?"

Louis nods and Liam wraps his arms around Louis, "C'mon it's still late and you should probably go back to sleep before the rest get home, unless you want to be overwhelmed with a few drunks."

Louis lies back down making room for Liam as he does so and letting Liam crawl under the covers. Liam holds out his arms with a kind smile and Louis complies and rests his head on the younger guys chest feeling young as Liam wraps his arms so tight around Louis.

"You were going to be the sober one?" Louis realizes.

"Nah," Liam says, "Zayn realized he didn't want to drink once he got there and I was bored, so I thought I'd go back and check on you since you were all alone."

"Oh," Louis says, "Well thanks, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Liam says, "Let's just hope it doesn't keep happening."

***  
It does happen again. Four the next three days he becomes too afraid to go to sleep again. To afraid of what this dreams will bring. When Liam repeatedly asks if his dreams came back Louis doesn’t lie because he doesn't go to sleep. Instead he hypes himself up on energy drinks and coffee. He knows he'll have to go back to sleep eventually but he's trying to put it off.

When he does finally go back to sleep it's by complete accident.

He was watching a movie with Zayn and he decided it wouldn't be a completely bad idea to lay down and use Zayn's lap as a headrest (Zayn doesn't complain he only starts to card his hands through Louis's hair and continues to watch the movie). Eventually the soothing feeling against his scalp causes him to close his eyes, just for a moment because it feels so good and he's just so tired.

The dream is the same as it is the night before, only a slight bit more vivid and he can hear people screaming an insult or too talking about how Louis is too childish and that he needs to loose a pound or two to compare to his bandmates.

"LOUIS!"

The sound of Zayn's voice wakes him up and he sits up narrowly missing knocking heads with Zayn.

"Fuck Lou…You alright? That was some dream…"

"I…I-yeah," Louis mumbles back.

Zayn's arms grip around his waist and he carefully pulls Louis into his lap and Louis simply just wraps his arms around Zayn and fights tears as he buries his head into Louis's neck.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay."

And Zayn leaves it at that.

***  
Around the time Liam stops worrying about Louis (he lied about his recent nightmare and told Liam they were completely gone) Zayn only hovers around more often asking of Louis was all right and hugging him more. And if anyone knew Zayn they know that you always hug Zayn first because Zayn was too manly to do such an action. Zayn sometimes tries to pry about what the dreams about, thankfully when there alone, but Louis never tells.

He stops sleeping completly and makes he's rooming alone. He drinks coffee almost religiously (even though he's always been more of a tea person) and gave up on energy drinks after drinking three Red Bulls caused him to throw up.

The night he ends up getting roomed with someone is the night where he's not in the room while they're making sleeping arrangements. When he returns to the room Harry wraps his arms around Louis's waist and mumbles the arrangements saying that Niall insulted his snoring. Louis replies that Harry's snoring is very cute. Harry tells him that he's rooming with Niall because while Niall can't handle his snoring Niall shouldn't sleep alone and that Harry will sleep alone.

Louis wants to protest because he should room alone. It was to ensure that not another band member discovered his nightmares. Or he could at least room with harry because the curly haired boy might be just enough to chase away the nightmares. But he's honestly too tired to make an argument because Harry's sort of right. Niall gets freaked out when he's sleeping in new places and wont get a wink of sleep if he's alone.

That night he gets ready for bed like normal making a cup of tea and taking a long shower. Niall's already in bed when Louis gets out of the shower but he's not asleep. Louis crawls under the cover and Niall immediately burrows into his side for no reason except that Niall just loves to cuddle (not that Louis minds, Niall reminds him of a puppy. A often drunk overhyped puppy, but a puppy none less). 

After a few moments of laying together in the dark he hears a mumble.

"Huh?"

"You gonna go to sleep?" Niall asks.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Louis retorts rubbing his hand in circles on Nialls back hoping it'll lull him to sleep instead of asking questions.

"Because your all wideyed and stiff right now, you don't even seem like your trying to relax…"

"Oh sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Niall mumbles he than yawns, "Are you okay Louis."

Was he okay? He was just so tired and grumpy and…this was all so frustrating.

"Louis?" Niall says, "You've been sleeping at all lately?"

"Huh?"

"It's just your drinking coffee a lot more often, and you obviously prefer tea. In fact I don't think I've ever seen you pour a cup of coffee until like two weeks ago and your jumpy and Zayn obviously thinks something's wrong with you because he's hugging you a lot more and Liam went all daddy direction a few days ago on you fro no apparent reason and he hardly-"

"Niall…"

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Louis," Niall says, "Have you been sleeping?"

"No," Louis admits," Not really, but don't worry about it who needs sleep anyways."

"Why?" Niall says, "Is it insomnia?"

"Not really."

"Nightmares?"

"I don't get nightmares Nialler I'm me."

"Everyone get's nightmares," Niall retorts, "I get nightmares, Liam get's nightmares-even brooding Zayn get's nightmares."

"Okay fine yeah."

"You want to tell me what it's about so I can assure you that it's not real?"

"No," Louis says.

"It'll make you feel better!"

"No, I mean I don't remember what there about…Like I wake up and everything's a blurb, I sometimes remember like a catchphrase or few…"

"Like what."

"Nothing important…"

"Okay," Niall huffs, "Just go to sleep Louis before you drop dead, and if you get some silly nightmare I'll chase away the monsters…"

"Okay," Louis surprises himself by agreeing and lets his muscles relax and his eyes drift closed.

And when he does get three nightmares that night Niall's patient and lulls him back to restless sleep.

***  
Niall starts sleeping in Louis's bunk, and rooming with him. 

Harry stops talking to him.

Louis doesn't know why.

The nightmares get worse.

He wakes up sobbing and crying every times and he can't forget the people who matter to him worse telling him how he can't sing and how he's just a failure. The worst is Harry calling Louis's crush stupid and talking about he could never ever love someone has disgusting as Louis.

The worst part is that when he talks to the other boys later, he can at least somewhat realize they would never tell Louis those thing sin real life (he knows they must think them) but with Harry's sudden silence he has no idea.

He doesn't get what he did wrong. What he did to fuck up. It's not like Harry could have found out about the crush he was careful not even writing it in Journals. He doesn't even tell his own Mum.

It get's to the point where Niall's woken up five to ten times a night. Louis feels bad and one day he snaps at Niall that he doesn't need his fucking pity and he should just go through this alone.

He feels so shitty.

Niall leaves him alone.

That's the night where the dreams the absolute worse.

All his insecurity's exposed.

Harry hates him.

His parents hate him.

His bandmates hate him.

He's getting kicked out of one direction.

He wakes up screaming and kicking and he screams for probably a minute straight and someone is gripping his shoulders and telling him to calm down. But he can't calm down because he's fucking loosing it now. He realize the voice is Harry's and instead of letting it comfort him like it should it doesn’t. He hears other panicked voices in the background.

"I shouldn't have let him sleep alone, I'm a fucking idiot." Niall.

"I thought he was better." Liam.

"Should have pressed more made sure he was really okay." Zayn.

"Louis baby, please take some deep breaths. C'mon it was just a dream, tell me what's wrong baby." Harry.

"No!" Louis snaps flinging himself into the far corner of his bunk and startling everyone, "You stopped talking to me, you hate me. Everyone hates me. I don’t disserve the band. I NEED to leave the band."

"Louis…" Liam drawls out, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm worthless….I'm a fag- I'm overweight. I can't even really sing. I was just put into the band for comic relief which everyone regrets because I'm really just immature. I don't look good. I'm the ugly-"

"Hey!" snaps Zayn, "Shut up, your none of those things."

"I am…" Louis rocks back and forth, "Don't lie."

"He's not lying Lou," Harry crawls to his friend and wraps him in a hug, "Not lying please calm down baby."

Louis eventually does in Harry's arms staring dumbly into space with bloodshot eyes. People eventually drift off around him. Even Harry. By morning Louis still doesn't fall asleep.

***  
HE stays up for five days.

They try to get him to sleep, try to coax him to tell them what's wrong, try to get him to explain to them what makes him feel this way.

He doesn't.

At least Harry's talking to him again, actually he never leaves Louis's side.

Well almost never.

He's in the shower when it happens. He's just so tired and he turns the water to ice cold to try to wake himself up but it doesn't work he's swaying and he's falling and he puts his hands in front of himself to make sure his head doesn't hit the floor.

***  
When Louis wakes up again he's not in the shower, and he doesn't think he's in the hospital either.

"Louis?" it's Harry voice, "I think he's away, Lou-babe can you hear me?"

"Yeah," Louis says, "What happened?"

The four of them are around him on the bed. He noted Niall was in Zayn's arms and was all puffy eyed and sniffly.

"Passed out in the shower," Harry sitting by him on the large bed (he doesn't remember the hotel room him and Harry were sharing before bed to be this big), "Lucky you didn't hit your head. The doctor came by. Louis you really need sleep you can't avoid the nightmares."

"I…" Louis tries to argue but they're right.

"Maybe it'd help if you told us what it's about?" Liam asks calmly.

"I…people. It's like everyone who matters to me is in it. My family-you guys. And your all shouting at me and your all picking at my insecurities and I…Fuck some of it is true…some of it has to be true."

"Was this about what you were saying earlier? When you had the freak out and started calling yourself…"

"Yeah…yeah…"

"Oh Louis," Harry says, "We love you, and we'd never think about kicking you out of the band, and your beautiful and so kind and you can act immature, but you also make us happy. Without you we'd be all glum."

Louis feels tears in his eyes, "Okay…I love you all."

"We love you too," Niall bursts out and leaps from Zayn's arms and climbs on Louis wrapping his limbs around the older boy and choking sobs into his chest, "Found you…thought you were dead…"

Louis feels the roles reverse and he wraps his arms around Niall's torso and shush him, "'M fine Nialler don't worry about me."

Niall nods.

The other boys start to climb in besides him Harry on his left Liam on his right and Zayn next to Liam. Eventually they were all touching him in some way. Niall remained on top of Louis. And Louis rested his head onto Harry's chest. Liam was hold his hands and cuddled into his side. Zayn was carding his hands through Louis's hair.

Eventually they all fell asleep and Harry and Louis were the last ones up.

"Sorry for not talking to you for a few days, it wasn't your fault, it was my idiotic self."

"'S alright?" Louis mumbles close to falling asleep, "Why did you stop talking to me?"

"I was jealous of Niall, thought you two were…like together…"

"No way," Louis says, "Niall isn't my type."

Tall curly haired dimpled guys are his type.

"Okay," Harry said, "Well your my type."

"Huh?"

"Your my type," Harry says, "I think I'm in love with you."

"Harry…"

"Shit-shit shit. I was so sure you felt the same way. I should have kept my mouth shut! Can we remain friends! Please!"

"No Harry," Louis felt a grin form, "We cannot possibly be friends any longer."

"Oh," Harry moves to get out of bed but Louis pulls him closer careful not to jostle Niall too much.

"Because I'm in love with you, and I don't think I can stand another-"

Louis wasn't allowed to finish because Harry found it necessary to snog the life out of him.

Louis was okay now, he was more than okay.

And after that he doesn't have a nightmare again.

**Author's Note:**

> um that was probably crap...comment anyways... bleh


End file.
